RightBackThere
by DallasQuinn
Summary: What if Maria had been in on Victoria's new born army? Starts after Jasper tells Bella about his upbringing.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on Edward's over sized bed and contemplated what I had just heard. After Jasper had finished telling me about his life before the Cullen's, Edward and I had decided not to go back to school and to spend the rest of the day here.

Everyone had agreed that this is most likely what was happening. A new born army had been created by some to come and kill me, and in the process, many innocent people in Seattle. It made me ill just thinking about it, all those families and friends now grieving because I had fallen in love with a vampire. I couldn't possibly imagine what it must be like for them. If I lost Charlie, Renée or, dare I even think it, Edward. I'd be lost. I couldn't even imagine coming back from that.

I let my mine wonder for a while, while I lay in Edwards's stone cold arm, snuggled up in a duvet. I just kept coming back to Jaspers story, and how he and Alice had met. It was the most beautiful story, perfect for the two of them. Alice was the perfect person for him, she was the one who pulled him out of that terrible, viscous life and brought him here, to hope.

I knew that out of all of the Cullen's that Jasper was the one who really felt that he didn't belong, that this lifestyle was not for him. And I could see why he found it so hard adjusting to this new life. He had used people as nothing more than cattle; he had destroyed them as he wished, but he had hated himself for it. He wasn't the vampire in Seattle now, he wasn't like his creator Maria. I suddenly found so much more respect for him.

I was dragged away from my thoughts when Edward nudged me slightly. Quietly, he whispers in my ear.

"What are you think about?"

"You tell me." I said with a slight grin on my face.

"I wish I could." He replied, unexpectedly solemnly. Maybe I should tease him like that, I know it frustrates him that I have the only mind he can't read. I smiled to myself quietly again.

"I was just thinking about Jasper, and Alice, and everything that we spoke about this morning. There is a lot to take in there. Why had you never told me about Jasper before, his upbringing I mean?"

Edward was quiet for a moment, and then spoke. "I didn't want to frighten you."

"Edward, I'm in love with a vampire, I have a werewolf as a best friend, do you really think that I'm still able to be frightened?" I replied calmly, turning slightly to face him.

"I forget that you see with human eyes, and lack the vampire instincts that we all have."

"Thank you for reminding me about that." I said sternly. "But what do you mean by that anyway?"

"To a vampire, Jasper is very intimidating, the scars that he has collected over the years are the first things that we notice, they are a sign of an attacker, it's just a natural reaction for prepare yourself to defend." I hadn't thought about it like that. Edward has told me about how all of a vampires senses are increased so dramatically from a humans. All of the Cullen's skin is so plane that the scars barely show up on them, but that is just to human eyes.

"Does the venom hurt? After you have been changed?" I asked, now more curious about it.

"I've only been bitten once, as have all the rest of us, apart from Jasper of course. I can only imagine that it does, but not as much as the first time you are bitten." He replied, his voice trailing off towards the end of what he was saying. Poor Jasper. How horrible those years of his life must have been, especially being able to feel the emotions of everyone around him.

I was beginning to get lost in my thoughts again when Edward suddenly moved, startled almost. "What's wrong?" I asked as I saw his face, not smooth and calm anymore, but shocked and panicked. He wriggled out gracefully from our hold and went to leave the room.

"Wait here," he said "I just need to check something. I'll be back in a minute." With that he left the room at vampire speed before I could say anything.

Ten minutes had passed before Edward returned back to his room. I was beginning to wonder where he had gone- ten minutes was a long time in this house.

"What was all that about?" I asked as he came and sat on the end of the bed.

"Alice had a vision, about the killings in Seattle, the killings and everything. It is as Jasper had thought- an army of new borns. But, Alice saw something else," he stopped and looked at me, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to go on.

"Go on." I encouraged. I searched his face for clues about what he was thinking.

"Its Victoria," my heart sank. Victoria. She was back, and I just knew that nothing good could possible come of this. My mouth opened and I looked at him, shocked and frightened. His face remained pale and smooth, and then he spoke again. "And Maria."

I spoke before I could take it in. "Maria!? You mean the Maria that changed Jasper? What is she doing with Victoria! Why are they...? How-"I started to ramble.

"Shhhh, Bella, calm down." Edward spoke in his velvet voice. "We only know what Alice saw in her vision. She saw Victoria with Maria coming here in about a week with a new born army. The only reason I can think for the two of them being together is for connivance. Maria has a lot of experience in this area. Probably one of the most experienced, as the Voltori haven't stopped her yet." He paused for a moment and took my hand. "But I will not let anything happen to you Bella Swan, I promise." I squeezed his stone cold hand back, smiling at his face, as he looked at me so lovingly.

"And I will never let anything happen to you Edward Cullen." I said back, almost laughing after I had said it, realising how stupid it sounded, I could tell that he found it funny also, by the way he was holding back a smile, trying not to laugh.

"It's the thought that counts." He said back, almost sniggering. I think that Edward was the only person in the entire universe that could stop me from worrying about impending doom in the form of a new born arm heading towards the rainy little town where I live by just being there, apart from Jasper, of course.

"What does everyone else think about this, Maria and Victoria I mean? What does jasper think about Maria coming back, it can't be easy." I asked, curious about he would be feeling in all of this.

"Well we all knew that it was only a matter of time until Victoria came back, but none of us had predicted that she would do this. Emmett is ready for a fight, even if it doesn't come to that, he is still ready, as is Jasper. He may not admit it, but really he is panicked about Maria coming back into his life after spending time with us."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Again, he'll never admit it, but he still somewhat has feelings for her, I can tell by the way he thinks about her. Not feeling like he has for Alice, nothing like that. More feeling of respect, and to some extent, gratitude. He doesn't want Maria to see him as weak for choosing this life style, for settling down and living like a normal human, although we are quite clearly not."

"Wow Edward, are you sure that you're not the one who can sense emotions?"

"His memories are very strong of that period of his life, they almost do project him feelings at that time." We were silent for a while, I couldn't think of anything else to ask and my mind started to edge towards worry.

"What is going to happen, when the new borns come?" I spoke quietly now.

"Alice is going to be watching that future more closely now. What she has seen so far is that the plans are still being made, it may come to a full scale fight between us and them, or it may not. Hopefully she'll see something soon." He replied, now pulling me closer towards him.

There was a possibility of a full blown fight between the new borns and the Cullen's, and it was all my fault. I have put the people I love the most, my new family, in danger yet again. When was I going to stop doing this? I began imaging what it would be like, just the thought of it made me shiver. Emse, Rosalie and Alice fighting. They suddenly seemed so fragile. For Carlisle, fighting was against everything that he stood for. He was a doctor who had chosen this live, a 'vegetarian' vampire, for himself as he didn't want to harm another human, or vampire for that matter. Emmett and jasper would be up for a fight, but would their eagerness cause them harm? And with Jasper being so close to his creator, who knew what he would do?

I couldn't even think it. I couldn't think about Edward being any part of this. How could he? I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

Panic about missing a day of lessons set in after a while, so Alice and I decided that we'd do some revision together while the others had gone out to hunt. We sat in the huge living room and spread books out everywhere. Of course Alice wouldn't learn anything from this, she knew it all already, by someone with years of doing their finials could be a huge help.

"Can we start with biology?" I asked, pulling my huge text book from under my bag.

"I thought that you'd want Edward to help you with this one, after all it is where you two first met" Alice said with a grin on her face. "And I don't actually do biology."

"But Edward isn't here and the exam is in two days. And even though you're not doing it _now_, you have done it before, right?" I asked while flipping to a chapter on mitosis.

"Sure, course I have, at least seven times! Don't worry Bella, I can get you up to scratch on all of this!" she said smiling at me. Her cold, slim hand patted my knee in reassurance. I smiled back. I'd forgotten how much fun it was to spend time with just Alice; she was always the one who offered calmness in a time like this, apart from Jasper of course.

"Have you seen anymore about the newborn army?" I should have know that it would be hard to concentrate on any sort of revision when there are crazed vampires on their way to kill me in a matter of weeks, or days even.

"Nothing new, just that their numbers keep changing. At the moment it's about 9. Shouldn't be a problem for us, if it even comes to that!" she said with a weak smile, I could tell that she was entirely happy about this either.

"What about Victoria and Maria, have you seen anything about that?" just the thought of Victoria being anywhere near Forks again gave me the shivers.

"Nothing about Victoria."

"What about Maria?" I asked again, noticing she hadn't mentioned anything about her.

She didn't reply, she just sat there pretending to be deeply absorbed in the chapter she was reading.

"Alice!" I said again, slightly louder. She looked up. "What about Maria?" I said for a third time, though I knew that she had heard me the first two times.

"She's making other plans as well. . . About Jasper." She looked down at her hand, as she spoke quietly.

"What about him?" I whispered, mimicking her volume.

"I'm not sure yet, she can't make her mind up. It's going between humiliating him, killing him and steeling him back for herself." She raised her head slowly to look at me again. "None of those things can happen Bella! They can't!" If she could cry, she would be pouring her eyes out right now. The pain in her voice was obvious.

"Alice, Jasper would never leave you. I know that for a fact. He loves you just too much."

"Do you know that for a fact Bella, because," her voice quietened; "because I've seen him leaving with her!" she practically spat the words at me. I didn't know what to say. With all I knew about this make believe world, this was one thing that I could not believe. There was no way that Jasper would ever do that to Alice. I was sure of it.

"Are you sure you saw that, I mean could you have misinterpreted what you saw?" I asked after a while.

"It is what I saw. Jasper is going to leave me for her."


	3. Chapter 3

What Alice was saying didn't make any sense. How could Jasper do that? I didn't even think that he would be able to think that thought, let alone act on it.

It was only a little while after Alice and I had had this conversation that the others came back from their hunt. Alice just put a smile on her face, and acted like everything was alright. I knew she wasn't Edward would know why she wasn't, and surely Jasper would know why she wasn't.

He did. I could tell from the second that he walked through the door and looked at me and Alice he knew something was up. His eyes flicked between me and her, and then finally settled on Alice.

"What's wrong?" he asked her in a stern, worried tone. He slowly moved closer to where we sat on the floor, all the text books around up had been forgotten long ago. Edward followed behind him slowly, eyes wary as he came to sit beside me. Jasper remained standing. I saw from the corner of my eye Emmett and Rosalie go up the stairs. Carlisle and Esme enter the house a few moments after the rest of them; they came to stand in the living room by the huge windows, arms curled around each other. I was obvious that they were listening to this conversation that was starting.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he prompted again as she had not answered, only continued looking at the floor.

"Jasper, I had a vision, I saw what was going to happen." She looked up to him, and he sunk lower down to her level on the floor. He looked at her expectantly. "You're going to leave with her," she paused, "you're going to leave me."

"Alice, what are you talking about? Who am I going to leave with? I would never leave you." His words tumbled from his mouth; his tone was almost frantic, like he was panicking about this idea.

"Maria, I saw you leaving with her when she comes." Alice replied quietly. Jasper, now fully at her level on the floor, pulled her in to a tight hug, his head resting on top of hers.

He didn't say anything for a while. I could see that his jaw was tightened and he was hugging her so tightly. The whole room was utterly silent, I felt awkward being here and I'm sure everyone else did too.

"Not everything you see comes true. This is one of those times. I will never ever leave you, especially not for her. I don't want to ever see her again Alice." He replied, his voice was now slightly louder, I could hear him more clearly.

"But you will have to Jasper." Carlisle spoke from the other side of the room, slowly moving towards us. "Do you really know how you're going to feel when you see her again?"

Jasper loosened his grip on Alice and turned to look sharply at Carlisle. "I know for a fact that I will not feel the need to leave with her. I know that I won't feel any lost love for her."

"I truly do believe this Jasper, really do, but we are going to have to face her, fight her. Do you think that you can do this, or will you be compromised by _past_ feelings for her?" Carlisle was speaking almost like he was talking to a child; it was a soft calm tone. Jasper paused for a moment and looked at Alice. He stroked her cheek and smiled.

"I would like nothing more to know that she will never come near this family again, that there will be no chance of hurting any of us." He spoke matter-of-factly. Edward coaxed his head to this side, like he was concentrating on something intently. I figured that he was reading Jasper's thought, trying to find hidden meanings behind his words.

"You don't really mean that, it's not what you want." Edward said. His eyes were intently focused on Jasper's eyes. A low snarl gently wiped through Jasper's chest. It started me, as I hadn't been expecting that. Edward pulled me tighter to his body, while Jasper let go of Alice's and stood up. He started to head towards where we sat.

"Just because you can read my mind Edward, it doesn't you have the right to tell me what I want." And then, like a flash he was gone out of the large front door, off into the woods, running a vampire speed. I looked to Alice. She looked like she was in shock, her mouth was pulled down at the corners, like she was about to cry. Esme was at her side quickly, rubbing her shoulders gently.

Emmett and Rosalie had come down that stairs, the second after this had happened, obviously hearing what had been going on down here. Their eyes darted curiously around the room.

"I should go after him." Alice spoke, standing up so gracefully, shrugging of Esme's arms.

"Let him be for a while, he needs to calm down." Edward spoke. She shot him a look, almost like the one Jasper had given him moments before.

"No Edward, I am his wife, and I know what he needs without having to read his mind." She snarled the words, in a similar style to her husband. Edward said nothing as she also exited through the front door.

"What was all that about?" Emmett asked. Our eyes all looked toward Edward, but it was Carlisle who spoke.

"I don't think that Jasper is as okay with the idea of fighting Maria as he first let on." His words were heavy, like they completely compromised something that had been previously planned. I didn't know what to think about this anymore.

* * *

**Exciting stuff!**

**Please Review, I'd love to know what you think! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

It was still early when we got in. Charlie was watching a game on the TV, ordered pizza beside him.

"You ordered pizza?" I asked slyly as I came through the door.

"I didn't know what time you'd be back, and I didn't know if you'd be in the mood to cook. Have you eaten?" he asked me, I would hear a very soft thud from upstairs, Edward was in.

"Not yet, I'll just grab something from the kitchen."

"There is still some pizza left here if you want it. It's real good." He said offering the box to me.

"Its fine, I'm not really in the mood for pizza, but thanks anyway." I wasn't actually in the mood for any food, but I thought that I should grab something to make him happy, an apple would do. I grabbed one as I walked past the fruit bowl, heading up stairs to my room.

When I entered my room, Edward was already standing in there, by the window, staring out.

"Jasper says that he is sorry for making a scene at the house."

"What do you mean?" I asked, that was hardly a scene back there, more of a heated discussion.

"He didn't intend to make you feel uncomfortable and he hopes that you could forgive him." Edward said calmly.

"Is he out there?" I asked.

"In the woods, Alice has gone home, but Jasper just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I have been okay?" I asked, still confused.

"Because you don't look it."

"I'm fine. But I'm worried about Alice, and Jasper. And this whole new born army thing, with Victoria and Maria. It would be all my fault if something happened to anyone because of it, because of me."

"Bella, it's not your fault, none of it is. It's getting late; you should get some sleep now. It will all be fine, I promise you Bella."

I went to change into my pyjamas to get into bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, I hadn't realised how tired I was.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper came home just after Edward did. They were both quite, the whole house was. We had all been thinking about the day's events. The fact that Victoria was coming back, the fact that there was a new born army coming, Maria coming back into Jaspers life, and Alice's vision.

We all knew that Jasper would never leave Alice, the love that those two had was maybe the strongest that there was in the house, because of who they were before they met each other, because they were the salvation for each other.

Edward had made a good point though. How can jasper know for sure that he will not leave? He could swear blind that he would never go with Maria but when it comes to it I hope that it does not play out the way that Alice has seen it, I really do.

"So do I Carlisle." Edward interrupted my thoughts with his soft voice.

"Is Bella okay at home?" I asked, realising that he has stayed at home much longer then he normally does.

"I thought that maybe we should go through this Victoria Maria stuff together as a family tonight. Bella doesn't need to be her, and the wolves are watching her house. I'll go back later."

"Very well." I said moving towards the living room to join the rest of the family.

"We can fight this army, they may be strong, but we have experience on our side." Jasper spoke as soon as Edward and I entered the room.

"We can take them, easy!" Emmett said immediately after.

"Hang on, I think we are getting a little ahead of ourselves here, we don't even know how many of them there are going to be." I looked to Alice.

"At the moment the numbers are hovering at around 15, but they don't intend to have that may when they come." She said, not looking up her can was entwined so tightly to Jaspers, like if she let go she'd lose everything that she had, I looked over to Emse and smiled at her, she gave me a weak smile back, but that was all I ever needed from her.

"And then two more- Victoria and Maria." Edward said, matter-of-factly.

"That is if they choose to come." I replied.

"They will come. Neither of them would want to miss this for the world." Alice said sharply. He hand squeezed jaspers even tighter, if that was even possible. He pulled her in tighter. A calm wave filled the room. Times like these are when I am most thankful for Jaspers gift.

"Does anyone here think that we could actually win this without losing some one? There are only 7 of us, and at least five more of them, and much stronger." Rosaline sniped.

"Don't Rosalie, not now." Edward said through his teeth.

"When then Edward. We are going to fight to protect your girlfriend, has the thought of one or more of us dying in the process not bother you?" he eyes flicked to Emmett and then back to Edward.

"This whole thing is something that I wish would never happen," I said before Edward could reply to Rosalie. "But it has, so now we have to deal with it, even if the outcome may look grime. We can role in help from some of our friends such as Tanya and her family. That may even out the odds, but we don't know if they will want to help us, and we can't expect then to put their lives on the line or a battle that is not theirs. At least we know some of Maria's strategies thanks to Jasper."

"I hope that she does come to this battle. Nothing would give me more joy then to make sure that she doesn't ever bother this family or anyone else ever again." Jasper spoke, his words we harsh, harsher then I have ever heard before.

"Just don't leave me Jasper. Please don't leave me." Alice spoken quietly, moving closer to Jasper.

"I will never ever leave you Alice. Please understand that."

"But that is the only future that I can see the happened clearly. Every time you leave with her."

"That will not happen. I promise you with my whole heart, with everything that I have."


End file.
